The principle of an IP phone (VoIP for short, Voice over Internet Protocol, also referred to as broadband phone or network phone) is that: an analog signal of a phone is digitalized, and a digital signal is transmitted by using the Internet after being compressed and packaged; after receiving the compressed and packaged signal, a receiving party decompresses the compressed and packaged signal and restores the signal to the analog signal, and receives a voice by using a device, such as a phone.
In the prior art, an IP phone number is deployed in a manner of artificial number allocation and artificial and manual login. An administrator allocates, on a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) server in advance, an IP phone number to an IP phone terminal of a user, and notifies the user of the IP phone number. After the IP phone terminal is connected to a network, the user needs to manually enter the IP phone number to perform registration, and only after the registration succeeds can the IP phone terminal be used normally. For deployment of a large quantity of IP phones, the administrator needs to manually allocate an IP phone number to each phone, and needs to notify each user corresponding to each IP phone terminal of the IP phone number corresponding to each IP phone terminal; the user completes a login by using the IP phone number that is allocated to a specified terminal. Existing operation steps for deploying an IP phone number are complex, thereby reducing efficiency and operability of deploying IP phone numbers for a large quantity of IP phone terminals.